Drabble: Analysis
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: / He heard the sound of supercharged ectoplasm after he felt it. / Drabble or story idea, 'failed' revelation scenario, Pre-PP.
1. Drabble: Analysis

Hello lovely readers! I just wrote this little drabble and thought I should post it. If enough people like the idea, even though it's not quite so original as I'd like it to be, I may work on writing a short story on it after I finish _Dementium. _Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Analysis<strong>

* * *

><p>He heard the sound of supercharged ectoplasm after he felt it.<p>

_Under the third rib on the left, bruising and a third degree burn but not fatal._

"How dare you impersonate our son? You little monster!" His mother shrieked, taking huge strides toward his crumpled body and landing a kick.

_Straight in the gut; brief paralysis of the diaphragm._

Danny choked, gasping for air and gripping his stomach tightly. "No, mom, you don't understand, it's me-" She cut him off with a hard smack.

_Left cheek; painful, but short term. _

"Don't keep playing games with us! You don't deserve the time to speak!" Maddie Fenton howled and charged her gun. Danny jumped away as quickly as he could, shooting into the air briefly and unceremoniously toppling the kitchen table.

_Graze on the right ankle, irritated with a light second degree burn._

"Mads? What's going on in there?" Jack Fenton yelled from the sofa, before inadvertently jumping into the action by walking into the kitchen for a refill of junk food. "Phantom!" He yelled in surprise, activating the many guns installed in his jumpsuit.

"He impersonated our son." Maddie said, her eyes narrowing as she gave Danny the most hateful glare he'd ever seen.

"I'm not impersonating him, it's me, Da-" He was cut off once again by another short blast from Maddie's gun.

_Upper left side of chest, third degree burns. _

Danny cried out, reaching for his chest before scrambling back against the wall. "Please, Jazz, Jazz will tell you, _Jazz_!" He yelled desperately, before realizing with widened eyes that she was at the library that evening. He had thought he could have handled this himself.

"Have to show you, have to show you," Danny repeated as he dodged shots from both of his parents, shooting into the living room to avoid a particularly strong shot from his father. He reached into his core to find his humanity, conjuring the bands that began at his waist, but they were interrupted by a vicious shot from his father's suit.

_Full paralysis. Game over. _

Danny could only watch with wide terrified eyes as he was carried down into the laboratory that he had lived on top of for fourteen years.

* * *

><p>Review for me please and let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Ectoplasm and Blood

Hey look, I decided to continue it, at least by this much. I can't promise how much more I will write for this, as it's mostly just a tool for me to try to get back in the swing of things. Hope you enjoy the continuation!

* * *

><p>All Danny could do was gape in absolute fear as he was strapped down to the icy cold examination table in his parents' lab, a table that had never been used before today. His body was paralyzed, and he could do nothing but breathe and tremble as his parents moved around his now restrained body with a cognitive ease, something he greatly lacked and wished for at that moment.<p>

There was the distinct sound of surgical metal clinking into more of the same, and Danny whimpered, quickly realizing his vocal chords were no longer paralyzed. "Guys, really, I swear to god I'm-"

"Cut the crap, Phantom, we can tell you're lying." Maddie shot back before he could finish his preposterous sentence, cleaning the tools in her tray which Danny could not see from his viewpoint. "My son must be somewhere else." Suddenly, worry etched into her face, and she called out to her husband. "Jack? Can you call Danny and make sure he's alright?"

Danny heard buttons being pressed on a cell phone and within seconds, the phone in his own pocket began ringing its familiar tune. Suddenly Maddie was in his face and staring with disgust and rage, her mouth screwed up in a threatening frown. "You stole his _cell phone_?" She slapped him with enough force to jolt his paralyzed neck to the side; he winced. "What have you done with my baby?" Her voice rose with malice and horror.

"I didn't do anything!" Another slap. "I swear to god, I'm your son, I'll prove it!" He reached for his human core, but found it blocked by the paralysis. His eyes widened in fear and panic. "No, this can't be happening!"

Suddenly, Maddie hit a button which sent a shock of electricity through Danny's spine. He shrieked and raised his back from the table, but his arms and legs were kept bound by the metal shackles holding him in place. When it was over, he panted and struggled to keep his eyes open. "No…" He moaned, but it was too late. His mother had taken a scalpel.

"I figure if we have you right where we want you, I may as well take a few samples." She smiled as though it was not a problem, her face brightened by either enthusiasm or insanity, Danny didn't know which.

"Uhh, umm, my name is Daniel Fenton, I like hanging out with my friends, their names are Sam Manson and Tucker Fo- AAAHHH!" Danny began to scream as a scalpel was lowered to his chest and made a horrifically slow incision across his upper chest. "STOP! You don't know what you're doing!" He choked back cries as the scalpel finished its path through his skin, where green ectoplasm stained slightly red oozed from the cut and pooled beneath him on the table. "Mom, please!" His father held a sterile tube to his side where his ectoplasm was slowly dripping from his chest, collecting a sample and raving about its 'distinctly abnormal coloration'. Danny's cries became more and more desperate, even as he tried desperately to speak between them.

"You're not my son."

"Yes I am!" Danny screamed frantically, and suddenly, he could feel his human side within his stomach, a pool of warmth eerily similar to the warm ectoplasm sliding down his collar bone and shoulders. He grabbed ahold of it in desperation, and it triggered the all too familiar white rings around his midsection, which slid up and down his body and transformed him into his human self. The ectoplasm previously secreting from his chest turned a pure deep red, and his eyes struggled to stay open as he fought the pain now hitting him at full force.

"HOW DARE YOU?" His father roared. Danny tried to shrink back despite the lack of room to do so. "How dare you impersonate our son, make him appear to be an evil ghost with no feelings?" Danny had suddenly remembered that his father was in the room. He had been looming over his body the entire time, simply observing, until that point.

"I am your son…" Danny said, his voice trailing off as horror entered his heart and sent tears streaming down his face.

"No son of mine is evil." Jack barked, and grabbed Danny's shoulders, making sure to dig his thumbs into the incision and eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from his son. "You change back to your original form, you son of a bitch." Danny winced at the insult and the pain.

"Mom..?" He whimpered, turning his head to look into Maddie's eyes, narrowed in disbelief and disgust. "I kissed your cheek, when we came back from the fiasco with Dalv… Do you remember?" His eyebrows upturned and eyes became half lidded as more tears bubbled from them, his breath hitching and shuddering in both emotional and physical pain. "I said… I said I had fun with you, even though it was different from what we expected… Please remember…"

Maddie's face blanched. No one else had been present as her son had said those words, many months ago. Jack's eyes narrowed- he too had seen his son kiss his mother's cheek.

Danny closed his eyes in defeat, tears still managing to squeeze through. However, Maddie had gears turning in her head throughout. "Danny..?" Danny's eyes opened abruptly, hope shining within them, but it was quickly snuffed. "This is impossible. My son is not a freak." Her voice went monotone once more, as she turned around to grab more surgical tools.

"No…" Danny half whispered, half moaned.

"Mads?" Jack piped up, ignoring the ghost impersonating his son on the table. "He's not in the same form now. Should we take a sample from this one too?" Maddie nodded.

"Yes, but just the ectoplasm for now. We'll do some more experimenting later." As if to prove her point, she rubbed her stomach with her gloved hand, effectively smearing Danny's ectoplasm across her midsection to paint a gruesome stain on her scientist's apron. "I'm starved!"

Jack readily agreed as he captured a sample of Danny's blood, though Danny didn't hear it. All he could focus on was the fact that he was stuck here, his wound still leaking blood and his arms and legs bound by shackles he could not phase through. He watched as his family walked up the stairs, and flipped off the light switch. He was stuck here, for who knew how long. He allowed himself to cry in despair.

* * *

><p>Review for me, and if you want more, let me know!<p> 


	3. Screams and Cell Phones

Welcome to vivisection and horrible things! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p><em>'I want to die…' <em>Danny said to himself, his heart sore both physically and metaphorically as he lay on his parents' laboratory table, his arms splayed to his sides and his head hanging limply to the left. He had transformed into ghost mode when he'd caught them coming down the stairs, hoping it would nullify some of the pain. Never had he felt so hopeless, so alone as in that moment, while his parents cut into him and examined his insides. Not even screaming, which he had been doing continuously for the past half hour, had given him any kind of solace. His parents continued to hack away, hack away…

"Jack, hand me the saw please?" He heard, though it was muffled and confusing as he gasped for air instead of screeching, a sudden reprieve in the onslaught of attacks to his insides. However, the peace was so short lived that he barely got in five gulping breaths hindered by the gag around his head before suddenly, his mother was _sawing_, literally sliding a heavy, sharp object back and forth across his collar bone. Her sawing was so harsh and feverish, it had his body shoving back and forth, up and down on the table, and it made it all the more painful. His yelling became shrieks so loud and desperate that he felt like he was going to injure his vocal chords for good in one night.

_'Please… let me die…"_ He thought as loudly as he could as he could do nothing but scream, yelling into the heavens and squeezing his eyes shut as his mother completed her cut and pulled the sawed corner of bone from his body and dropped it into a petri dish.

"Look Mads! His structure is nearly identical to that of a human!" Jack said excitedly, shoving his hands into Danny's body. Danny gasped in pain and shock, and let small tracks of tears slide down the bridge of his nose onto the lab table. _'My father's hands are inside of me.'_ He kept repeating that sentence as he felt his father's hands grope around his heart, and give it a good squeeze. Danny choked and coughed, yelping in pain and discomfort, but his father paid no mind. "Cut the act, Phantom, we know ghosts can't feel actual pain."

_'But _I_ can..!' _Danny merely squeezed the tears from his eyes as he shut his eyes with force, and submitted to his torture.

Suddenly, Danny's cell phone went off, still stationed in his right pocket. "I'll get it." Jack worked to get it out of Danny's pocket immediately, and smeared blood and ectoplasm across its cover and keys as he checked the caller ID. "It's Tucker." Danny's eyes widened in hope. Jack flipped open the phone. "Hey, Tucker? This is Mr. Fenton. No, he wasn't grounded, he… Actually, would you happen to know where he is?" Danny yelled and screamed as loud as he could in the hope that it would carry through the phone, even though it tore through his vocal chords like fire. Maddie shocked him with her big red button, and it effectively silenced him, sending his head reeling and his vision careening to the right.

"Hm, I see. Well, we weren't sure what happened, but if he's with you, he must be fine. But it's the strangest thing, the ghost boy was in possession of Danny's phone-" Jack pulled the phone away from his ear. "It's dead. Must have dropped the call." Jack shrugged and readjusted his gloves, and turned back to the scene. "Alright, anything I can do Mads?" He asked, excitement all over his face.

"I don't know Jack, I think we're all done for now." She worried her lip as if deep in thought. "Something's not right with Danny, I know it." _'Because I AM Danny!' _He thought, a scream of frustration leaving his lips but only reaching the Fentons as a quiet murmuring.

"Well, goodnight, ghost boy!" Jack said, waving to him cheerfully. Suddenly, Danny knew what he meant by 'goodnight'. A huge shock hit him, traveling from his fingers and toes and into his core within seconds, ripping its way through his body and feeling like liquid fire in his veins. Danny's scream crackled dangerously, and though it felt like an eternity, it was over in five seconds. Immediately after, he could feel his eyes drooping and felt his brain shutting down. The last thing he saw was his dad peeling off his blood-coated gloves and tossing them in the waste bin, and his mother hitting the button that would initiate the ghost shield. It was almost a beautiful sight as emerald green encased his entire body, and that was when he lost consciousness, his last piece of control.

He awoke minutes later to the sounds of his friends talking feverishly back and forth as they bolted down the stairs, and into his nightmare.

* * *

><p>Leave a review?<p> 


	4. Specimen

I'm back! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Danny…" Sam said quietly, her voice shaking from the tears she'd been holding back. Now, at the true sight of her best friend, they pooled in her eyes faster than she could blink them away, and they made two steady tracks down her cheeks.<p>

"Sam? What's going on- Oh no." Tucker breathed in disbelief, turning the corner of the Fenton lab's staircase and entering the main room.

Their best friend was in a scene from a nightmare or a horror movie, it was the only way they could describe it. He was strapped unceremoniously to the laboratory table. It was surrounded by a spherical ghost shield that was only just large enough, but if Danny so much as moved, he would be shocked by its boundary line. Sam's eyes trailed down his figure and caught the rusted over blood that had solidified on its way down from the table, and pooled below it in small puddles. She darted her eyes back up to Danny, where she could just barely outline a thin, carefully sliced incision across his collar bone and down the center of his chest to his belly button. The wound was still very open, glowing green and shining red in the harsh light of the lab. She could follow trails of blood down his sides, and it made it all the more real.

Suddenly, he stirred just slightly, as though moving was incredibly sore, and Sam and Tucker could bet that it was. He turned his head toward them, however it was more of a flopping movement than a diligent one, and Tucker pointed at his face silently; their friend was gagged by a thick white cloth. Danny's eyes locked with Sam's, and she felt her heart drop to her toes. His eyes were half-lidded, maybe even more, as they looked into hers with such an intense feeling of _'Please. Help.'_

Tucker began to move before Sam did, quickly jogging over to the controls of the laboratory and searching feverishly for the OFF button for the ghost shield holding their friend hostage. Sam trudged over to Danny's side, disbelief and shock written all over her face as she tried to take in what was happening around her. She pressed one hand up to the ghost shield, and it stopped her short, fizzling but not hurting her as she touched it gently. He reached his hand toward her just slightly in return. A new stream of tears made their way down her face as she saw his jaw move just slightly, as though he were trying to say her name.

Suddenly, the ghost shield shorted out, and there was nothing between her and Danny anymore. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and rested her head at the base of it, careful not to go too close to the wound that, at a closer look, was still bleeding slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." She chanted, quiet sobs wracking her body. "We should have done something sooner." She hiccupped and pulled her head from his neck to see him crying silently, but suddenly, dullness entered his eyes, and his head fell to the side limply as his eyes slid shut, rings sliding up and down his body as he changed back to human form.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked. She got to work quickly, first untying the gag that was restricting his voice.

"What's wrong?" Tucker yelled in alarm, his hands freezing at the controls and looking back at Sam with wild eyes.

"He's unconscious, quick, his arms and legs," Sam spoke in such a fragmented way that had she been in a more comfortable state, she would have winced at how easily she lost control. Tucker nodded, understanding her despite the unspecific way she was speaking. He pressed down hard on the button that immediately released his arms and legs, and ran to Sam's side as she began pulling him from the table. Danny whimpered despite being unconscious, and Sam's eyebrows screwed up in fear and determination.

When they finally pulled him from the table, the hairs on the back of their necks bristled in fear as they heard the door upstairs open quickly and yield the booming voice of Jack Fenton.

"..on Mads, let's get some more work done!" And his feet were booming all the way down the staircase before Sam and Tucker could respond. "Hey!" He yelled when he saw the kids, holding an unconscious and very beaten ghost child who happened to look like their son at the moment. "What are you two doing in here? That's my specimen!"

"Oh no you don't…" Sam growled, and she commanded Tucker silently to put Danny on the ground before stomping up to Mr. Fenton with confidence in her stride. "Mr. Fenton, this is not _your _specimen. It's your _son." _She pointed back at Danny desperately, her eyes widening as Jack's narrowed in disbelief. "What do we have to do to convince you? A paternity test?" She jammed her finger into Jack's chest, and Jack was shocked at her behavior toward an adult. "You have no right to treat any being this way, not a sentient one, and not a ghostly one. Your son happens to be _both,_ and if it took you this long and this much torture-" Sam began to choke on her own tears of anger and sadness, but she held them back. She had to be strong. Tucker went to join her in her stand, all fear of their friend's father dissipated.

"This is your son, Mr. Fenton, whether you believe it or not. We saw it happen. If you don't believe us, fine, but we're not gonna let him stay here while you submit him to all kinds of crazy torture until you do. Look at your son." Tucker pointed at Danny and took a look himself, guilt hitting him all over again. "You did this. And you can't take it back. Not now, not ever. I suggest you let us take him with us."

Jack and Maddie were silent as they watched Tucker and Sam carefully carry Danny into the Specter Speeder and speed off into the ghost zone without another word.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. Help

This is mostly filler, so the next chapter will be up very soon. Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Everything okay back there?" Tucker stretched his neck back in order to project his voice closer to his friend. He had decided to take the wheel in the Specter Speeder, and Sam had stayed in the back to watch their injured ghost boy carefully along the bumpy ride. She cradled his head in her lap and absent-mindedly stroked his hair, sighing softly.<p>

"Yeah, I think so. He hasn't woken up yet though. I'm really worried; I hope he's just asleep." She could barely think of the concept of Danny being in some sort of _coma, _especially when she blamed herself for what happened. _'I should have noticed sooner,' _she said to herself dejectedly. _'We both should have.'_

"He'll be fine Sam, he's made it through way worse stuff than this," _'I think.'_ Tucker's eyebrows screwed up in worry and guilt at the thought, but he quickly wiped it from his face so as to be strong for his friend, who quite honestly looked like she was about to break down at any moment. Her eyes were wide in a way that expressed she was still feeling shock from the entire incident, and he could tell she was shaking slightly. Whenever Sam got too nervous, she shook. Mostly just in her hands, but it was still notable.

"We're almost there." Sam said quietly, looking out toward the green abyss dotted with purple doors at every which angle and way. Tucker nodded in silent agreement. Sam always found the ghost zone comforting, but she didn't know why. Sometimes she wondered if it was because in the human world, she didn't feel as though she was able to be weird and dark when she wanted to be. There was always the constant pressure of her parents, or the pressure of society itself to keep her from expressing herself as she wanted, but here, in the ghost zone, maybe it was okay for her to say whatever she wanted. Despite being mostly evil creatures, ghosts weren't very judgmental.

A quiet crashing noise sounded throughout the speeder as they made a quick landing, and Sam held Danny rigidly to avoid any further injury to the boy. Slowly, the rumbling and hissing stopped, and Sam relaxed her grip on Danny's shoulders as Tucker unbuckled himself and crawled into the back to help Sam pull Danny from the vehicle.

The door opened, and Sam could immediately feel where they were in the ghost zone: the Far Frozen.

On the horizon, Sam and Tucker could both make out the figures of multiple yeti-like ghosts on their way to greet them, but they wasted no time in waiting for them to arrive. Instead, the duo trudged through the bleach white snow, already shivering, until they met up with the furry white monsters.

"Great One! I recognize your aircraft- Oh, what has happened to the Great One, Companions of the Great One?"

Sam bit back the longing to roll her eyes at her title. "Please, call me Sam, Frostbite. You've known me for long enough."

"Very well, Sam of the Human World. Now, I repeat my earlier question; what has happened to the Great One?"

Sam opened her mouth, but Tucker cut in before she could speak. "It's a long story. Maybe it's best if we get him to the infirmary and then chat about what's up?"

Frostbite nodded. "Of course Tucker, also of the Human World. You have no need to carry him any longer, my friends will assist you." Sam glared into the eyes of the yeti ghosts reaching to take Danny from their arms and all of them cringed, fear flickering in their eyes. Tucker nudged her with his free elbow, and she allowed them to step up to their friend dangling in her arms. Even though one of them could have held Danny easily and comfortably, they shared the load, with each of their paws acting as soft bedding for the ghost boy. The led him very carefully to the infirmary, while Sam and Tucker held back with Frostbite.

"He was captured, by his parents." Sam deadpanned. She felt that it would be easier to turn off all emotion as she relayed what she knew. "They didn't believe him when he changed back, they thought he was just impersonating their son. So they threw him into the lab table and cut him open and probably took samples, and, oh god- what is he going to do when he goes back to the human world? How is he going to face his parents ever again once they realize the truth?" Suddenly, Frostbite put his large and strangely warm paw on Sam's shoulder, and she looked up from the spot she hadn't realized she'd been staring at.

"The Great One will recover, Sam of the Human World. He always has, and he has a very strong heart. You have to trust in that fact, or else he will never be able to recover without the help of his friends." Frostbite sent her a toothy smile that looked more like a grimace due to his facial features, but regardless Sam had appreciated it and smiled back.

The three of them made their way through the snow and ice to the medical caves, where their friend was being hooked up to medical devices as they chatted about his wellbeing and safety and wondered how long it would be before they would hear his voice again.

* * *

><p>Just two more!<p> 


	6. Consciousness and A Call

Woo quick update! I felt bad that the last chapter was filler, so here you are. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"D... Danny…"<em>

Danny upturned his eyebrows in confusion. Who was calling him? Everything sounded muffled and strange. He tried to open his eyes, but found he didn't have the strength to do so yet, and instead used his other senses to try to figure out where he was.

He could hear a strange sound, was it bubbling? It was as if he was suspended in liquid. Danny realized there was a contraption on his face over his nose and mouth, and he assumed that it was true. There was suddenly a twinge of pain in his chest, and his memory came flooding back so quickly he could hardly process it. _'My parents.'_

If he could, he would have curled up into a ball and whimpered. The memories flashing through his brain were so vivid and gruesome that they would have sent any normal person running. He shivered. Then he realized, he had actually shivered. With new-found determination, he focused on his eyelids, and very carefully and slowly, he managed to open them.

"Danny!" He picked up the sound of his best friend Tucker's voice, and turned his head just slightly to meet his friend's gaze. He gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Tuck. What's up?" His voice was raspy from disuse. He cleared his throat hastily.

"Dude, you've been out for like, nearly two days. We've been stuck eating the preserves in the Specter Speeder, and let me tell you, they're disgusting!" Tucker stuck out his tongue, and Sam walked up to his side, bringing Danny's attention to her.

"They are not, Tucker. They're just dried fruits and veggies." She pulled a pack of said dried fruits from her pocket and began snacking as she spoke, a smile on her face as she enjoyed them. Tucker made a noise of disgust, and Danny laughed softly.

"Always the same, you two." Danny smiled, but when Sam looked at it, it just made her wince. It looked sad more than anything. He looked slightly broken on the outside. It broke her own heart to see him this way, to see what his own parents had done to him. His cuts had started to stitch themselves back together though, thankfully, and it was starting to look like things were going to be okay.

"Ahh, the Great One has returned to consciousness!" Frostbite entered the medical center with a quaint smile on his face and a basket full of medical supplies in his arms.

"Yes, and I'd like to get out of here, if you don't mind." Danny pointed to the walls of his glass prison, and almost immediately, the ceiling began to recede. Danny propelled himself to the top of it, grunting a bit at the effort it required, and pulled off the mask when he broke the surface, letting it drop to the side of the container as he dropped down to his friends' sides. "Thanks." Frostbite nodded and motioned with the basket of medical supplies, but Danny shook his head. Frostbite understood, and set them aside.

"I knew that it would not take long for you to return to consciousness, Great One." Frostbite said, pride seeping through his tone. Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply smiled.

"I had to get back sooner or later. I have work to do." Danny frowned as he said it, looking down and then at his friends tentatively. "Did you tell Jazz..?"

Sam shook her head. "We figured it was your right to tell her whatever you wanted to tell her." Tucker chimed in for her. "But we also thought that you ought to tell us the whole story, too."

Danny sighed; he knew that this would be coming. "I started by telling them about the on and off switch to the portal being on the inside… I told them that I had gone inside, and pressed the button accidentally. I'd been shocked, and 'this' is what happened. Then I transformed. Before I knew it, guns were blazing." Danny shuddered.

"I barely had time to tell them anything to convince them. They just kept shooting. Finally they paralyzed me, and brought me down to the lab. Once they did that, they started cutting, and shocking…" Danny's eyes went distant in thought and pain. "They shocked me into unconsciousness until you guys snuck down, and then I just passed out for good I guess."

Sam clenched her fist in rage. "I swear I could hit them." Venom laced her words. Tucker placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and she had to use all her strength not to shrug it off.

Sometime during Danny's story, Frostbite had respectfully left, so as to not intrude on his personal retelling of an event. However, he chose now to return, and motioned for them to follow him. "I ask that you follow me, Sam and Tucker of the Human World, and The Great One. I have brought your aircraft to the front of the medical cavern for your convenience."

Danny smiled softly in thanks. "Thank you, Frostbite. For your hospitality as always."

"Where will you go?" Frostbite asked.

"I'm not sure-" It was as Danny was about to complete his sentence and the group of four came upon the Specter Speeder that the craft's internalized phone began to ring. The trio looked at each other with suspicion. The phone typically never rang, as very few knew the number to it. They let it ring for a long time before Danny took the tentative steps toward the Speeder and walked into it and up to the control center. He picked up the phone, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Danny..?"_

He froze, unsure of what to say or do. His mouth dried and his hands stiffened, to the point where he nearly dropped the phone held up to his ear that brought him a voice he had never expected to hear again.

"Mom…"

* * *

><p>omg! :o Review~<p> 


	7. Mom:Mother:Maddie

Hello all! Very short and long wait, I know. The next (and final) update I will probably put up by tomorrow, and then this story will end. I couldn't think of a way to make this scene and the final one a continuous story, and I liked the idea that my continuation so far has been without line breaks or interruptions within chapters. It represents how each chapter is just a moment. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Danny's knees suddenly felt weak as he said the name that felt so wrong on his tongue. It was something endearing, not at all how he felt after having been put through a whirlwind of trauma and humiliation. Thus, his first reaction to her call had been: hurt. Pain.<p>

"Mom… Why are you..?" He clenched the desk of the Specter Speeder in an attempt to keep himself upright, his world reeling in anger and fear. He straightened and his voice grew stiff, unfeeling. "Why are you calling."

He could feel his mother stutter over the phone line in surprise at his tone. "We… We did some tests… Oh god, Danny, I'm so sorry, we didn't know, we thought you were a g-ghost!"

"Yeah?" Danny said, allowing some of his anger to course through his voice, "Well, newsflash, _mom. _I _am_ a ghost." Second reaction: Anger. He bit his lip as he felt some of the emotions like fear and panic seep into his brain, but he pushed them back feverishly, turning to the cold, grey wall for comfort. "I felt every shock, every incision, and you know what? I don't even hate you."

"You… don't?" His mother said quietly, and his words rushed forth, quicker than he could think about them.

"No, I hate myself. I hate myself for not telling you earlier, and saving all of us the trouble, so that this would never have happened. I hate myself for being a ghost, too, but that part should make you proud, right?"

"No…" His mother breathed, but he kept on going, unaware of his friends and Frostbite making their way closer to him as he spoke.

"Yeah, sorry mother, but you can't do anything about it. I don't know where I'm going, but you know what? I'm coming back to Amity Park. Because it's my responsibility. Just like _I _was _your _responsibility, but you hacked and shocked that away just fine once you found out I wasn't human."

"Danny… Please come home, it was a mistake-"

"A mistake? Yeah, you're right, it was a mistake." His voice began to lose some of its vibrato as he slumped against the control of the speeder, and Tucker rested a hand on his shoulder as a show of comfort. "Goodbye, Maddie."

A click, and Maddie's world felt over.

* * *

><p>Review even though I'm cruel and write very short chapters? :D<p> 


	8. Okay

I just decided to post this right after I put out the other one. Enjoy the final installment! Hope you don't hate me~ Also I hope someone appreciates the parallel I put in here to the original drabble. I thought it was clever.

* * *

><p>"Here you are, Great One. For your travels." Frostbite held out three woolen jackets for Danny to take. He took them wordlessly. Frostbite frowned in worry and confusion, but let his face relax as the trio boarded the aircraft and began their ascent. "Take care Great One! We shall see you soon!" He waved them off with a smile, and they were gone within the swirling vortex of the Ghost Zone within moments.<p>

The ride home in the Specter Speeder was eerily quiet, save for a few times Tucker tried to make funny comments, but they fell flat each time. To Danny, however, it was no longer home. Amity Park wasn't a place that he returned to for comfort. He returned because it was his job. Sam wanted to cringe as she watched the steely glaze take over his normally bright and cheerful blue eyes. She nearly jumped when his voice rang out through the speeder where there was relative silence.

"We're going to have to go through our portal to get back. There's no other way." His voice sounded drained and completely focused on something, and Sam assumed it was focused on not losing control. She gulped silently and nodded, looking straight ahead into the green abyss of the ghost zone.

"Why don't you make the speeder invisible and intangible when we go through?" Tucker added, his voice hiding a tremble and nervous.

Danny nodded. "Okay."

It would be the last thing they heard their friend speak for years into the unforeseeable future.

The speeder approached the portal so slowly Sam couldn't have counted how many times she shook her leg in anticipation. Something felt wrong. She bit her lip, and thought about warning Danny, but decided against it. She figured interrupting him while he was in this delicate state would only weaken his defenses against the decline to come.

Suddenly Sam was shaken out of her thoughts as she felt a familiar tingling, ice cold sensation run up her spine. She shivered quietly; Danny had made the speeder invisible and intangible, and not a moment too soon. They were fast approaching the portal now, and the very nose of the vehicle dipped into the green abyss, and-

Sirens. Noise, everywhere. Panic. Sam jerked her head around to Tucker to find him in the same state of shock. Suddenly, the speeder crashed and was surrounded by a huge glowing green net. Danny struggled desperately with his seatbelt and temporarily forgot that he could turn intangible. Sirens. Noise. Cacophony.

The doors to the speeder were shoved open so roughly that it appeared to be a blur to the human eyes of Sam and Tucker. People in white suits were surrounding Danny, who was in a fighting stance.

"Da- Let go of me!" Sam yelled as two suited men took her shoulders and began pulling her from the speeder. Another pair did the same to Tucker. "What's going on?!" She tried to yell over the sirens, but her voice was lost in the din. She could see through smoke from the crash that five men in practically glowing white suits were surrounding Danny now, and one of them shot a crushing blow of ectoplasm into his chest.

_Under the third rib on the left, bruising and a third degree burn but not fatal._

One of the men landed a well-aimed kick at Danny's chest as he fell to the ground, and Sam screamed.

_Straight in the gut; brief paralysis of the diaphragm._

"It's over, Phantom, we know about your affliction." Danny looked up at them with wide eyes, gasping for air after the strong kick to his chest.

"What affliction? What are you talking ab-"

_Left cheek; painful, but short term._

"Don't talk. You're coming with us, for a very long time." Danny's eyes widened even more and he shot for the exit of the speeder, his eyes finding his mother and father at the foot of the familiar stairs.

"Mom, Dad! Help!" Before he could get the words out, the officers behind him shot at him but missed, just grazing him at the foot.

_Graze on the right ankle, irritated with a light second degree burn._

Danny cried out and reached for his parents, his expression panicked and wild. The sirens continued to go off and he watched in horror as his parents stood and watched as the men attacked him at full force.

_Upper left side of chest, third degree burns._

Danny cried out and suddenly, very quickly, locked eyes with his mother, but in her eyes was nothing but shame and sadness. Her eyes were dull and defeated, and Danny's eyes began to water at the realization that it was them who brought the Guys in White here, and it was them who set him up. They had given up on him.

"No…" He whispered, but it could not be heard over the sirens and smoldering of the Specter Speeder. He thought he saw his mother whisper 'I'm sorry' as his father rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he didn't feel her empathy. All he felt was pain.

One of the Guys in White approached him carefully with a large gun on his shoulder, and aimed it straight at Danny's chest. He thought he could faintly hear a scream in the background as it tore into his chest, stinging and throbbing like no other hit had. He realized with defeat that he could no longer move.

_Full paralysis. Game over._

"DANNY!"


End file.
